La chica tímida
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: Ella está enamorada. Un amor platónico e imposible, como todo de ella.  Él la mira desde lejos, pero no se acerca porque sus inquietudes no le dejan.  Él se levantó y se fue y ella se quedó esperando, aguardando por un amor que nunca vendría


Aquí estoy otra vez. Tendría que estar estudiando porque tengo las próximas semanas llenas de exámenes, pero cuando te viene la inspiración es mejor aprovecharla.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo :)

**LA CHICA TÍMIDA**

Ella está enamorada. Un amor platónico e imposible, como todo de ella.

Él la mira desde lejos, pero no se acerca porque sus inquietudes no le dejan.

Ella es guapa, o más bien mona. Su pelo largo y de ese color tan extraño, entre azul y negro, le sienta perfectamente a sus suaves facciones. La miran cuando pasea por la calle, pero no le dicen nada.

Es tímida e insegura y la gente lo sabe con solo echarle un vistazo. Quizás necesita que alguien rompa esa barrera, pero nadie consigue entrar, _o quizás la que necesita romperlo es ella._

Él es retraído y lleno de complejos. No le gusta nada de si mismo. No sabe que lo que sus ojos ven en el espejo todos los días no es tan malo como parece. La confianza logra milagros, pero él no la tiene.

La primera vez que la vio fue en el autobús. Estaba sentada en el puesto más cercano a la salida y su mirada estaba gacha, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rojizo, seguramente debido al calor o quizás a la vergüenza. La miró por largo rato hasta que ella se levantó para bajar en su parada. Sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, pero ella bajó la vista con rapidez.

La siguiente vez estaba acompañada de un pequeño grupo de personas. Estaban hablando y gritando en medio de una calle poco transitada. Él la observó allí, sola y callada. Su mirada, llena de cariño y admiración, se desviaba continuamente a un rubio que estaba a su lado y sin saber porque se puso celoso.

La veía continuamente en el autobús, con la misma expresión insegura, como si no le gustara estar sola pero tampoco quisiera compañía.

Un día se atrevió a sentarse a su lado. Ella le miró sin dejar que sus miradas se encontraran y volvió a agachar la cabeza, mientras que su pelo le tapaba la cara. En ese momento ella se fijó en él, pero no se presentaron hasta dos meses después, en una fiesta donde los dos conocían al barman y fue él quien los presentó.

Ella se llamaba Hinata y a él le decían Kiba. Nadie lo dijo, pero los dos se reconocieron.

Fiesta, diversión y el ingrediente esencial, _una pizca de alcohol_, les llevaron a desinhibirse por una vez en sus vidas y compartir saliva. La gente estaba ocupada con sus propias cosas, así que los dos chicos tímidos solo pasaron desapercibidos en sus acciones, pero aprovecharon el momento, sin duda, lo aprovecharon al máximo.

Al día siguiente se encontraron otra vez y él se acercó a ella. La seguridad que tenía en si mismo había aumentado gracias a la noche anterior. Nunca pensó que conseguiría nada con la tímida chica de pelo extraño, pero así fue.

Ella no le miró, desvió su mirada a la ventana y durante todo el trayecto hizo como si él no estuviera allí impaciente por hablarle. Simplemente lo ignoró.

Él intentó decirle, recordarle todo lo ocurrido, la confianza aun no se había mermado, pero ella solo concentró su fría mirada en él y le dijo con un tono igual que lo olvidara, que ignorara lo pasado. Que fuera tímida no significaba que también fuera sensible. No le importaron los sentimientos del chico, solo quería negar su desliz ante la gente. Negarlo ante _esa persona_. Aunque su amor platónico ni siquiera sabía de su existencia y tampoco le importaban los posibles errores que pudiera cometer esa vergonzosa morena a lo largo de su vida, pero ella soñaba despierta, imaginaba escenas románticas, fantaseaba con él cuando ni siquiera la había mirado de verdad.

Porque quizás ella era superficial. No conocía nada de él pero le quería, _o eso pensaba, _solo percibía su físico cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, su mirada. Como tampoco conocía nada del chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado en este momento, solo le pareció mono, y allí empezó todo...

Él se levantó y se fue y ella se quedó esperando, aguardando por un amor que nunca vendría, por algo que rompería su muro de inseguridades, pero nadie le podía ayudar si ella no se dejaba. Su corazón estaba cerrado con llave, una llave que hace mucho se perdió y nadie podría encontrarla.

Quizás debería plantearse otros métodos para abrir el cerrojo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno chicas, esto es una idea que se me ha ocurrido al hablar con mi amiga. Ella dice que va de ella, pero en realidad es pura coincidencia xD.

Se lo dedico a ella. Gracias cari por leerlo y darme tu opinión, como con muchos otros fics.

Me parece mentira que lleve como una semana con dos fics y este lo haya acabado en una hora.


End file.
